


Awakening Arikusandoria

by thatarikuchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arikusandoria - Freeform, F/M, Mitsumori - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young professor in a futuristic cyber US is found and persecuted for not cohering to the new government laws on new technologies developed, life changes. Especially more so after she has created not one but two 'illegal' experimental androids to carry on her name in this godforsaken new world after she passes. Can the three escape their own fate? Or will the government shut them down before her creations truly begin living. </p><p>Please read the notes! They'll help you understand a bit more on each of the characters in case i may have missed explaining something of importance in the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A man-made miracle?

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is a quirky girl. She isn't afraid to take risks and may sometimes be reckless as such. Shes feisty and refuses to give up when challenged. She was born with a disease that attacks her joints and thats why she has replaced her biological legs with machine ones instead.  
> If you came from tumblr, then you already know a lot more about ari than others will for now.

Awakening Arikusandoria:  
Chapter 1- A man-made miracle.

    Constant typing, building and mouse clicks filled the air. There was only person in this room and she seemed to be in quite the rush. Outside the world was sleeping, traces of sunlight far gone. The woman worked diligently nonetheless. Hums and tsks were normal from the brunette in a lab coat. The hours melted together and she seemed unstoppable in finishing her work.  
     Project 628 was nearing completion rapidly but the woman knew she could not sit and revile in this long. Already she knew the guards would be doing their rounds come 6am at the earliest. A glance to her watch halted her work on the lifeless body in front of her.  
“3:32…You’re gonna have to wake up very soon Ari…we don’t need those horrible people coming in and taking your life away the very moment I give it to you…”  
    A sigh, then a swig from an energy drink before the scientist continued, making sure the robot was just about ready. She glanced to her main computer monitor; there were at least 4 in the room but the main one was connected to her creation by several wires. Papers flew off the desk as the brunette whisked over to the computer, dealing with the message on her creation’s software transfer. She impatiently tapped her nails on the desk waiting for the transfer to complete. “Come on, come on! Hurry up!” Another glance at the clock. 4:26….

    “Has it seriously been that long already?!”

    Stuck like this, escape would be futile. The woman took a deep breath, rubbing her temples.  
    You see, in this futuristic world, the government was not fond of private technological advancements made under their eyes. They already were skeptical of the woman due to her prior adjustments on making biomechanical limbs for herself since a disease she lived with made daily life troublesome. In the end she took her own legs and made them function better than ever. But the disease was spreading and both the government and herself knew this. Thus, their hawkeye surveillance on her died quickly, assuming the scientist had 5 years left tops. This was not the case though she didn’t have much time, and that time would be cut down significantly once her greatest project of all time was online.

  
    “Come on baby, please we’re looking at a disaster happening if this doesn’t finish up quickly!” Everything else was in place - the hardware for her creation, the files, the systems, all of its functions, anything and everything she needed to get this thing running was set in place. Except the damn files were taking too long to set up and she didn’t know how her creation would first act upon being turned online. In frustration at the minutes ticking by, the woman threw off her coat and seethed, she hasn’t accounted for how big of a file her precious android was.

    “Damnit finish already!” It was now or never. 5:48…  
    “Kokoro transfer complete!” A computerized voice called out the message detailed on the main screen. The brunette looked up and sighed in relief, but she couldn’t stop just yet. “Fuck if I turn you on now girl we are both screwed but….they’re definitely going to want to come check ..its been too long since their last check-up on me…” The woman brushed back her hair, frustrated and very sleep deprived. There was no time for rest, if she didn’t remove all evidence of this project existing then that was it. End game.

  
No. She was determined not to let that happen.

  
    “Huff… I forget how I even got you down here in the first place without you crushing my body woman jeez.” She muttered, using all of the strength she had to try her best to get the android’s body up off the table and dragged her into her elevator, powering down the lab and turning off its lights.

  
    “Ugh, come on come on! Stay in the damn closet baby! I’ll come get you in a bit I promise! Just gotta-” A yawn, “take care of some nasty hoodlums.”

  
6am and a knock.

    “This is the U.S.B.T., I advise you to open this door at once or-”

  
    The woman, cup of juice in hand opened her large front door quickly.

    “By all means, come in officers, can I get you some juice or something while im at it?”

    Her words were sarcastic and she faked a smile to the four gentleman who invaded her home. She was used to this, oh far too used to this. It was habit now for all scientists, graduates, dropouts, gamers, you name it. If you had anything to do with technology or even showed interest in it, you might as well be a prisoner of your own home.

  
“No need for sarcasm Alex, you know the drill. We’ll be done in 15. Besides, its for the betterment of the country you know.”

  
    “By all means gentlemen have at it. I’ll leave you to your job.” She replied, shutting the door behind them and walking off to her kitchen. She was no longer scared of their guns or intimidating looks. And she didn’t fear them finding her lab either- it was cleverly disguised and even if they found that they still wouldn’t find anything of importance; all her projects were triple locked by her own pass codes and though they could power everything up, nothing private would be seen.

  
    Tick freaking tock….it was easy pulling an all nighter, but sitting here like this as they rummaged through her stuff was annoying and she was finding it harder and harder to fight off sleep long enough for them. A guard had come down after five minutes, another at ten and they both watched her. One seemed more interested in her leg; the one she fully replaced with machinery.

    “Oi, do you want a full look at it or something? Its rude to stare.” She said slightly annoyed at his consistent gaze. Not getting a response she shrugged. 14…..15.

  
    “Alright professor, seems like you check out yet again. Do me a favor and show me that kick ass leg of yours, but by all means don’t think you have to stop there darling~”    

    The main guard chuckled darkly as he walked over to her, nudging her leg with his gun. She shot the man a glare and violently ripped open her coat, revealing the full mechanical leg that ended just below her pelvis, contrasting greatly to her mocha colored flesh. The previous guard who was curious stared in awe before she hmphed and opened the front door.

    “Get out and never touch me again. Sexual assault is a very real crime officer and you of all people should know that.” She hissed. The man frowned and gripped her chin.

    “No one would believe you if I did what I wanted to you, so if I were you I’d watch that sassy attitude of yours.” He whispered harshly in her ear before throwing her aside, his squad leaving with him shortly. The woman caught herself against the nearby wall with a huff.

    “That asshole….” she muttered, making her way slowly to her elevator to see what damage they caused upstairs.

  
    Clothes everywhere. Bed a mess. Drawers gone through. Really they did everything but open her closet.

   …closet…!!!

 

“Ari!”

    The woman rushed over to the mirrored door and slid it open, revealing the clothed body. “Oh thank god. Come on girly its time to take your first steps.” Again she did the task of moving the heavy robotic body back downstairs. Making sure everything was ready, the woman rebooted her computers and laid her creation back down on the work table. Making a small prayer and taking a deep breath, she booted up her android for the first time.

  
    Golden eyes blinked open first, then the creation slowly sat up and looked around.

    “Nn…Nani? …Alex… where are you? I can’t see too well.”

  
Alex…. She knew her name and called out for her creator. Needless to say a huge grin spread on the woman’s face, shocked that her creation was working and functional.

    “Alex…? Are you there?” A somewhat worried voice called out this time as the girl somewhat awkwardly got to her feet.

  
    “Ah! Arikusandoria im sorry my dear, yes im here just give me a moment please um…” The scientist looked around and searched again until landing eyes on red frames.

    “Maybe these will help, they’re my glasses but you may use them.” She responded, walking over to the android and gently placing the frames on her face. Oddly enough they suited her, matching well with her outfit.

  
    The android smiled as everything came into focus.

    “Ah….I finally get to see your face. And with that -” the girl reached out and hugged Alex tight.

    “- Thank you so much. I’ll do all I can to help you escape this world…. master.”


	2. Forced Acceleration Requires Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along then.Sorry about the delay!I've been busy with other stuff.I also apologize for the formatting of this chapter, the computer is being all wonky:/

_Its been a month already and she still knows very little about this world.... And I'm running out of time. My own creation hardly knows me, and I fear I may have to say goodbye too soon to her. And him as well..._  
_Come on Ari, he learned much quicker than you have but he was made just around the same time you were._  
_When the guards come again, I need you both to be ready. Because when they come knocking, there'll be no hiding anymore._

   Alex sighed, the young professor stressed out from running continuous tests on her project while she scribbled furiously in her journal. Yes, the android girl may be walking and talking and functioning, but she was far from being 'complete'.

   "Whats this for?"

   "Eating."

   "And this?"

   "Protecting your feet when you walk around."

   "What are these?"

   "Hair ties to pull back your hair"

   "Whats this thing?"

   "A computer."

   "Whats it for?"

   The professor tried her best to answer her android's questions quickly and simply without causing much confusion for either of them. Though Experiment 628 proved a success, Ariku still lacked basic knowledge and real world concepts. The past month had been stressful, and to Alex, it felt like trying to cram years worth of knowledge straight into a newborn's brain.

_..It's a good thing she was programmed with excellent retention values, but still... maybe there is an easier way to teaching her all of this stuff.._

   And thats when the idea struck her.

   "Ariku-chan, please come here a moment." Alex beckoned the girl towards one of her lab tables near a tall glass chamber. Cheerfully, the purple haired android obliged and walked over to her creator. "Yes? How may I be of service, creator?" Her voice chimed as she stood up tall, awaiting her next orders.

   Now Alex was a bit hesitant to bring this idea up, somewhat fearful of how the droid may act once she explained her idea.

   "Well," She began, holding a clipboard of notes at her side. "How should I put this....Hmm....Ah I know." 

   Alex snapped her fingers as the lightbulb went off in her head.

   "I need you to rest for a bit in this chamber my dear, make sure to connect yourself to that wire okay? it'll attach to the entry point on the back of your neck. It's to promote your growth and accelerate your learning capacity so you may further your knowledge thus far. It's still a slightly experimental procedure, but for the most part, you will be okay and you will wake up knowing all of the basic things you should know as a functioning life form."

   Ariku nodded her along to the words being spoken at her. "Ah, I understand, Creator. Shall I step in now?"

_She still responds so formally, and without any question to my motives too...Maybe this will fix that as well._  
_But..._

   "Creator...Is something wrong? Your expression has faltered." Ari's timid voice snapped Alex back from her thoughts.

  
   "Hm? Oh um, no everything is fine, hon. Just step right in there and let me set everything up. It won't hurt, and it has an automatic shut off for when the transfer process is complete so it will release you when its done." Alex recovered swiftly, opening the glass door for her creation before walking over to one of her computers to set up the experiment.

   Ariku didn't seem all too bothered by the space and just waited patiently for any further information Alex would give her. She did notice that her professor pulled out a helmet and her eyes followed the wires that went from it straight to the top of the chamber. Only then did a small panic set into the android's nervous system- given, scaring Ari or causing her to feel such emotions as fear and panic were very easy according to Alex's notes.

   "C-creator..just wh-what does this 'transfer' process require in order to work?" She called out in a slightly worried voice, though she did obey and attach herself to the single black cord in the chamber. Though she had only been online for about a month so far, Ariku's bond to her creator was extremely close. She trusted and cared for Alex dearly and the thought of something happening to her sent chills down her spine.

   Alex just chuckled softly, placing the helmet onto her head as she typed in the passcode to start the procedure. "Don't worry about it, you'll be perfectly fine I promise. My calculations on this matter are not wrong." Those were the only words of comfort she offered the android before instructing Ariku to close her eyes and relax her body. Ariku reluctantly nodded her head and took a deep breath(just for relaxation purposes) and shut her eyes, waiting for whatever was going to happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

    _Warm...Inviting...like...like warm waves crashing over me... What is this? Is everything going according to Creator's wishes? I feel so...so warm...and drowzy...? Odd....I do not require...to..sl...eep.._

   The android felt her artificial consciousness slip away gradually. Meanwhile, Alex was wide awake; her mind and all of its contents being transferred as quickly and carefully as her biological form could handle. She knew there were side effects, some of them unknown, some not, but one of them was most alarming and that is why she refused to answer Ari's implied question of "Will you be okay after this?"

   Her mind may be fragmented heavily afterwards and lots of memories are most likely going to be lost, but Alex didn't mind. She was alone in this world until she created her two loving experiments. And she also knew, when her time finally ran out, the other creation would step in and take care of Ariku for her. And if the experiment also rendered her incapacitated, then so be it.

_They don't deserve to serve the same fate that was bestowed upon me...._

   "My first wish was to give you a life you'll never tire of. This is my second, and it's to ensure you have the mind capable of allowing you to live your life to the fullest...Good luck Arikusandoria"

~~~~~~

....  
........  
..........

 

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

 

   Ariku's eyes shot open wide, golden orbs looking around. Where was she? Oh...right, the lab. For a moment there....it sounded like someone screamed...

   As Alex promised, the chamber auto shut off and released her, the cord ejecting from her central nervous system point, allowing the girl to exit  
the pod safely. Ariku briefly took a look around before an alarm went off in her head. "Creator! Creator where are y-"

   There. At the table in the same spot as before.  
   Ariku rushed over to the inanimate body and carefully removed the helmet from Alex's head. However, she immediately wished she hadn't.  
   There lay Alex, slumped over the desk, but her eyes wide awake. She didn't react at all to any of Ariku's cries, or nudges. Nothing.  
   Her eyes were seemingly scanning the area in front of her but they were glazed over, dark brown hues endlessly searching nothingness.

   Ariku didn't have enough time to get Alex away from the desk and upstairs to her room.

   Medicine? Did she take it this morning?

   Did she treat her bionic leg properly?

   Did she...did she take the necessary precautions before going through with the procedure?

   The questions stormed through the android's mind, and just as she was about to bolt up the flight of stairs, a rapid knock at the door caused her to freeze.

  "This is the U.S.B.T., I advise you to open this door at once or may you suffer the consequences of being a governmental delinquent.

   Think fast. Come on Ariku think!

   The android tried to think of something plausible but only succeeded in wasting more time.

   "Alex...I'm only going to tell you one more time. Open this door. Immediately" Frightened, Ariku took it upon herself to go hide in the lab and put it on lock down. Given this ensured that she would not escape as well, but the guards would not find her or Alex very quickly. A quick look over her creator's physical condition indicated she was in no way coming back to the conscious world anytime soon. Alex's eyes were still lost in the void, and with her face void of any expression, Ariku was growing more frightened by the minute, both scared by the guards and by her creator's faltering condition. As she stayed huddled in a corner of the lab, Ariku tried her best not to make any sounds whatsoever.

   She didn't cry out when the guards busted down the front door.

   She didn't cry when they started firing their weapons.

   She held Alex tightly and shut her eyes.

   She was sitting in this room, waiting for them to find her.

   Even when the guards succeeded in finding the laboratory, she sat still. Silent tears were forming behind her eyelids and they burned as they strolled down her cheeks.

   But again, the android made no sound.

   Ariku awaited her fate.

   And just when it seemed she was to be eradicated, a kind hand reached out to her and helped her escape this god forsaken place.

   He said very little, in a rush to get the two women out of that place. How he even got in before the guards did amazed Ariku, but she wasn't about to question him just yet. They ran for hours on end and for once, Ariku felt her energy running low.

   "Quickly come inside quick!" He urged, opening a door for her to walk through before shutting it behind them.

   Inside was a quaint living space, two twin beds, an end table, a large chest, and some machinery in a corner of the room. Ariku stayed silent as the male moved different things around, filing away all of Alex's notes in a drawer and pulling out a set of clothes before turning back to her.

   "Here...I figured you might enjoy a fresh change of clothes seeing as how your's may be worn from the day..." His voice was much more relaxed now and Ariku only nodded, taking the set from him. She glanced back at Alex's lifeless body on the bed with a frown.

   "Ah...Alex will be okay. She just needs some rest and her medicines." The boy noticed her worried look and made his statement as if to calm her. However, Ariku looked back at him in shock.  
   

   "How..do you know her?"

   "Same reason why I know you." Ariku felt a tinge of panic in her chest but managed to stay calm enough to ask him yet another question.

   "Do I...do I know you?"  
 

   The dark haired boy shook his head.

   "No...well, not yet at least."  
   Ariku was growing more confused and concerned. He simply smiled, taking off his vest and rolling up his right sleeve to reveal a red number  tattooed on his skin. The girl's eyes widened, knowing that she herself possessed the same exact tattoo but with a different number.

   "I'm experiment 629. My name is Mitsumori, Arikusandoria. Alex created me as well. And I am here to protect you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! get introduced to Mitsu alright. I hope i'm not moving the plot along really fast. I'll continue updating when i can!


	3. Sit Back and Drink some Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been like 4 or 5 months i am so sorry!!!! But here we go, and I'll try to update a bit faster now that I have the hang of things again

My name is Mitsumori, Arikusandoria. Alex created me as well. And I am here to protect you.”

Hearing these words shocked the android and she once again felt a slight fear.

"I’m not..i-i’m not sure I can tru-"

The male chuckled and nodded. “I get it, you don’t know if you can trust me just yet. Even though I saved our creator’s life and my teammate’s life as well.” He stood and grabbed a small cup from the end table. 

"Tell you what, why don’t you go change, and we can talk about it after you’re feeling refreshed? I’ll brew us some tea to help you relax as well."

The man gave her a smile, but Ariku was still very hesitant around him. However…tea did sound nice and he had given her a set of what she deemed pajamas. 

"Well…A-alright but um…Is this the only room here or..?"

"Oh! Yeah I’m sorry about that, it’s usually just me but um uh..I can face the wall and close my eyes while you change?"

It eased her a little bit to know he got flustered over things too; it was a lot to take in after all learning this person was supposedly also created by her creator and knew exactly where to find them and had brought them to some undisclosed location and now he’s standing before the android, acting as if it wasn’t a big deal and calling them teammates and what not. 

_Teammates for what exactly…?_

It must’ve read on her face how lost in thought she was because Mitsumori cleared his throat and gave her a grin.

"Don’t think too much on it now, its a lot to take in and Alex is already incapacitated for the time being, I’d hate to see you burnt out due to stress of the unknown when I can answer all your questions, Ariku-chan."

Ari didn’t have time to be phased by his casual use of her name and nodded. “O-oh I’m sorry, I’ll be quick!” After answering, she walked over to the corner of the room that had the machinery in it and he kept his word and faced the wall, eyes covered.

A few moments later and Ari turned around, somewhat dismayed at the bagginess of these pj’s. Very comfortable, but Ariku had to pick up the pants to keep the ends from dragging and the sleeves were too long for her. 

"I-its ok to look now." She said as she started walking back toward her original position.

Once given the ok to turn back around, Mitsumori did just that and was about to say something before he shut his mouth again, staring at Ari in silence.

_I knew they’d be a bit big on her but…Oh…oh no she’s cute…She’s trying hard not to get any dirt on the bottom of the pants, though my floor isn’t dirty. And the sleeves…And her-_

"Um…Mitsumori? Is everything ok?" Ariku had watched in silent amusement mixed with curiosity at the man’s gaze; his cheeks getting dusted with a light blush after some time.

"Hm? O-oh yeah, no everything is fine I just….yeah, yes everything is fine, I’ll brew some tea and then you can ask me whatever you wish and we can talk more and hopefully within the next two days Alex will wake up again and confirm everything I said. Alright?"

Ariku watched him move to another section of the room with his cup and wondered just how he was to brew tea with no oven or heating source available in this room but he simply filled the cup with some water he had stored in a jug and held it in his hands for a few moments, before turning back around and placing the cup on the end table, steam rising from it. This caught Ariku’s attention and she flapped her sleeve

"Huh? H-h-how did you do the thing? How did you- how did you-"

"Hm? How did I heat the water? I have a built in heater function." He said it calmly as he placed a tea bag into the cup before going to get a second and repeating the process. 

_Heat stuff….with your hands? I don’t think I can do that_

By the time he came back with the second cup and put the tea bag in it, she was still stuck on the whole heating thing.

"Hey…your tea is going to get cold if you just keep staring at the cup like that" Mitsumori warned, taking a sip from his freshly brewed cup and sighing happily. "i’m pretty sure it’ll help you relax, its my favorite and it usually does the trick on me."

"Hm? Oh….right, I’m sorry I was just…thinking. …thats a pretty nice feature to have." Ariku spoke slowly, grabbing the cup and taking a drink from it.

"Yeah…It comes in handy for plenty of things, and its not just solely in my hands, I can focus it on different parts of my body as well, but there are other things i’m sure you’re more interested in knowing about rather than what all I’m capable of. For instance, like…how I knew where to find you all and how to get in the lab yes?"

Ariku quickly nodded. “Well um, yes there’s that, and some other things too I guess.”

Mitsu smiled. “Well then lets have a seat and talk about it. I’ll gladly answer your questions and do what I can to ease your worries.”


	4. "What Is It You Wish to Know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an explanation chapter, and Mitsu does a quick and semi-painless way of doing so.  
> I'm sorry for not indenting!!!  
> EDIT: 2016-16-10: GUESS WHO IS FINALLY BACK AND FEELS LIKE WRITING??? Also I fixed the formatting in this chapter

   Mitsumori leaned against the wall, still drinking his tea. “I’d offer you a chair for our chat, but this place is a bit lacking on the furniture department. So if you feel you need to sit, I can clear this end table for you if you wish.”

_He is taking this very very well as if we didn’t just almost die several hours ago and as if Alex is not incapacitated on this bed. He barely met me and yet he is speaking to me as if I’m a very important guest._

  Mitsumori ignored the lack of response he got from Ariku, figuring he would be doing most of the talking anyway. "Ahh, well lets see. Told you I’m experiment 629, showed you the tattoo that mirrors the one on your left arm. Hmm, oh yes! See, Alex for a short period of time in the month you were online left for a bit right?"

   Ariku nodded, drinking her tea quietly while she listened. If she had any more questions that came up while he talked- like, for instance, how he knew certain key details about her already- she’d save them for later.

   "Alright, well it was during that time that she created me. You can check her file of notes under EX 629 in case you do not believe me."

   As he spoke, he went to Alex’s bag and pulled out a binder filled with all sorts of papers and opened it. Ariku would have protested, but stayed quiet as he opened it straight to his file and showing it to her, letting her read over briefly a few things. "As you can see, she rushed this experiment so she could come back to the house as quickly as possible, fearing someone may have found you in her absence. And since she had already created you, it was much simpler to duplicate another following your notes and making differences when needed. Alterations, cosmetic changes, power sources, etc."

   It came to another shock to Ariku that this android knew so much about himself, yet she knew very little about her inner workings and why she was made. Mitsumori waited a few more minutes as Ari looked through several more pages before looking at her and shutting the binder slowly. 

   "We can look through it more later; for now, we should stick to getting the major things explained. Your bows have a GPS built in them that sets off an alarm in my systems whenever you take them off. I can calculate wherever you are at, at any given moment if I choose, based on their location. That was how I was able to find you both in time before the guards could get into the lab. I activated this feature."

   It appeared he was very keen on explaining everything as fast and efficiently as possible, Ariku had to force herself several times to keep up with what was being said and what it meant for her.

   "Alex used a very new and untested method to implant just about all of her consciousness within your head so you could quickly grasp basic human knowledge. This does not mean you two have swapped bodies, it means she simply copied whatever she knew and placed it into your head. However, it wasn’t fully developed and the side effects to her were very dangerous. When she wakes up, she may not even remember her own name, let alone who we are. And also, it appears the experiment did not become a complete success as if it were one, I wouldn’t have to sit here explaining myself to you."

   It was almost like Mitsumori was on autopilot, just flowing the conversation seamlessly, almost forgetting he should periodically check to see if Ari was following along. For whatever reason though, he continued, almost like it was of the most extreme importance to get everything explained.

   "In short…I’m not sure if she’ll wake up tomorrow, the next day, or a month from now. But one thing is certain. She is alive. And her vitals are functioning just fine. We should be safe down here for a while and if need be I can always see if her associate would allow us residency in their domain."

   Mitsumori took this time to pause, take another sip of his tea and look for a sign to continue from Ariku.

   "….She might not wake up again?"

   He sighed and brushed back his bangs with his fingers. "Ahh... well yes. That is a possibility that is quite possibly true, but it’s more likely she’ll wake up with fragmented memories. She’s almost ensured that will happen." 

   In all honesty, Ariku was relieved he slowed down for a moment. It was getting a bit overwhelming taking in all this information at once. "Ah…Well, please. Continue if there is more you wish to explain to me sir."

   She heard him chuckle.

   "Please, just call me Mitsu, Ariku-chan. And as you wish, my dear. Basically, I was kept a secret from you until Alex deemed it necessary we meet. Which was tonight. Alex had essentially written down everything that needed to happen and made damn sure it was going to happen. Her head is filled with so much stuff that even I don’t know. And it’s going to stay that way, but you must listen to me very carefully hon. I was brought into existence to protect you. No matter what the cost. I was made. For.  **You**. That is literally my whole role in the scheme of Alex’s plans. Why she made you was never unveiled to me. Why she planned it out this way and predicted what would happen is also unknown. However I do know one thing. The world is going to get pretty ugly. And soon. So I’m hoping along the way, you get more comfortable with us and learn for yourself what your true purpose is. I’m sure there is something more I was meant for too, but I don’t know that information either. We just have to trust our creator until she’s gone. And by that point in time, i’m very certain Alex will have told us everything we need to know.”

   Mitsu finished drinking his tea and set down the cup on the end table and stretched his arms. "…Its pretty late…You should probably rest and recharge now, right?" Ariku was reeling from his conclusion, her systems trying desperately to process everything that had been said until he touched her shoulder gently.

   "Hey look at me and relax a minute."

   It was only now that the girl gave a good look at his features and not the information he was spewing out. Dark hair. Navy glasses. A pair of brilliant bright green eyes. And vanilla white skin.

   "Here, lets get you ready for bed…" 

   She allowed him to walk her over to the machine, a generator, and hooked herself up to it via the long cord that extended from it.

   While Mitsumori moved to grab two pillows and a blanket from the bed that Alex wasn’t using, Ariku finished drinking her tea. Why he did that instead of offering Ari the bed must've had to do with her being connected to the generator across the room. "I know it may not be the most comfortable, but the carpet floor isn’t too bad, this blanket is pretty warm too. It gets a bit chilly down here at night. And I know it may be a little sudden for you to share a blanket with me, but its the only spare I have…" 

_His voice actually sounded a bit flustered at the end. That’s good; it is a nice change from that formal tone he has as a default._

   "Oh? N-no its ok, I understand. ..thank you, though."

   "Anytime."

   Mitsumori was busy setting up their “bed”, arranging the pillows and the blanket for them while Ariku placed her cup next to his on the end table before coming back and lying down, the male following suit afterwards. "Good night, I hope you sleep well."

   "Y-yeah, same to you…. Mitsumori-san"

   Ariku had a feeling she was going to have to force herself to rest; there was far too much to think about. And far more that made her worry.


	5. I Didn't Mean To Talk This Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been like 2 years since I've felt like writing anything on this, but im happy i was able to crank out another chapter!  
> We get to see further in to why Mitsumori is so upset over the U.S.B.T. but Ari isn't sure she can handle all of that yet.

   They had spent the following day exchanging information and checking on Alex’s vitals. Still no sign of waking up yet, but she seemed to be ok. The next morning, Mitsumori had gone out and searched for the necessary medical equipment to properly treat Alex in this comatose state. He returned hours later with exactly what they needed  
   “Where on Earth were you able to just...just miraculously find working medical equipment, IV fluids, medications? I-i had thought it was dangerous to go outside considering we are fully-operational illegal machines.” Ariku said, in disbelief at what her teammate had returned with from the outside world. As it was, Ariku was unsure of where exactly they were hiding out, she had nothing to help her grasp her bearings of their location.  
   Mitsumori chuckled at her astonishment, watching her look at the equipment. He explained to her his secrets while setting up the medical equipment. “Well, it's fairly easy to walk out in public and be accepted in the U.S. when you are dressed to blend in with humans. See, before this ever-rising, ever-hateful, and ever-corrupt government got even worse, you were planned out. People accepted outlandish styles a little easier. Anime fans, artists, and gamers all rejoiced. Their hobbies and worlds finally became normalized after many years. Meaning that you could have walked around freely without question by anyone during this time. However recently, these things are criticized once more. See, when they government create the United States Bureau of Technology, it didn’t start out with the rough soldiers who fire without warning, who kill innocent people based solely on heresy. They actually did investigations properly and weeded out criminals trying to hack all of our systems. And they succeeded. Shortly after that, however is when it all went to shit- excuse my language but that is the accurate, short version of this. I could go on for quite some time elaborately explaining and saying my opinions, my feelings, on his subject, but i digress, I’m actually further away from answering your original question than when I first started. My apologies.”

   He huffed as he finished with ensuring Alex’s state would be stable. Once double-checking his work, he continued this story of his.

   “Alex refused to scrap your plans, but also began planning mine out. She researched, she even started coding my prototype systems, altering and fixing up the ones she had created for you. She couldn’t bring herself to just make one of us, she needed both to realize her dreams and to ensure both of us were able to get a full look at the world around us. For you, she focused more on the emotional aspect of the human brain. I’m based more on the left brain- the logic and reason side. Together, we are complete. Separately, we can function yes, but we’re both a bit extreme on our own after a certain amount of time has passed.” Mitsumori paused, giving Ariku a chance to process everything.

   “But...what does this have to do with you being able to walk around freely outside…?”

   “Going back to the point and explaining far more than I should at the moment, Alex’s assistant is where I stayed at until the day came where I would have to come find you. Her assistant lives about 2 hours from this location and 2 hours from her home. Thanks to them, I was able to secure this equipment. In Alex’s plans for me, she made sure I would blend in with the citizens. When she started planning you out, appearance was not such a big issue, she was able to have more creative freedom in your design and really hoped you enjoyed your appearance. It’s why you also get easily excited and are generally very happy. Overall, you are free to react to situations openly. She had to alter this heavily in my plans, because that's when they started targeting her community. Well...that's when they upped their security tactics to cover ALL citizens and not just suspects. Monthly visits, cameras on every street corner, the U.S.B.T. honestly went overboard with surveillance. So, she changed my design in order to allow me to blend in with her assistant. Yes I can walk around on my own, that I like to do so, no. That I have to every now and then, yes.”

   He seemed to always be very blunt in his conclusions, maybe it was just the story he was telling that got him riled up. Ariku herself knew very little of this story, of how the country turned into the way it is now. All she knew was that she was never to venture outside under any circumstances. Mitsumori on the other hand was lucky enough to be able to see outside and experience it, though judging by his words, he didn’t get to fully appreciate it.

   “Well um..that would..that would make sense as to why I’m the outlandish looking one...It’s funny, I always thought it was weird that I was able to stay dressed like this, but Alex always had to be wearing ‘normal’ clothing, she rarely wore her coat outside of the lab too.”  
   “If she had worn it outside, she most likely would’ve been put on tighter security if that was even possible. Alex has broken plenty of laws, so has her assistant. They did it to survive, they refuse to be hindered and halt all technological advancements just because of this disastrous bureau.” Mitsumori replied.

   “Well...what do we do now…?” Ariku had mixed feelings from his story, she wasn’t exactly sure what to determine of it herself other than feeling sad and scared.  
   “Ariku...those people tried to kill her. They’ve assaulted her once, they’ve tried to do it again and she fought back. I’m sure they’ve tried to hurt her numerous times, trying to get her to divulge any secrets, to catch her slipping up so they could arrest her, seize her lab and all of her work, and kill her- making her a public example.” His tone grew serious.

   “Ari, Alex is part of the Rebellion. By association, WE are part of this rebellion. We must do whatever we can to assist and aid her in fighting for her freedom.” Mitsumori took off his glasses and walked over to her. “It’s a number one priority. In order for us to be able to live like we were intended. My purpose is to aid both you and Alex in this battle.”

   Ariku’s eyes widened. “R-rebellion? No...that’s not possible. She would never participate in-”  
   “...You cannot be this blind. She created us regardless of what was going to happen to herself. She kept us hidden so no one would take us. Ariku, please, I know you are very innocent, very sheltered, and very clueless about numerous things in this world, but believe me when I say this. Why do you think it was so important to make sure you had common logic? To make sure you could speak like any regular person on the street? Alex did these things in order to still keep you hidden from the U.S.B.T.’s eyes and ears. She did it to protect you and I- her greatest creations to date. Because we’re the ones that are going to carry her legacy. Well be the ultimate help to restore peace to this land.”

   Ariku frowned and shook her head. “How...could I possibly be the ultimate help? Fight in a rebellion..? I’m not equipped with those capabilities, Mitsumori. I...I can’t do this. I’m here to ensure the safety of Alex.” Mitsumori shook his head and grabbed her shoulder gently, giving her a reassuring smile.  
   “That may be true, yes, but you were made to accomplish something much greater. And you’re going to do it together with me and Alex. We’re a team, do not think we’ll make you do anything dangerous by yourself. You just focus on watching and learning as much about this as you can, alright? There’s too much to explain at once and I already feel like i’ve been talking way too long.” Mitsumori ended with a laugh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so serious earlier, I guess I uh..get a little heated over how bad the situation has gotten, hehe.”

_Remarkable...He’s completely relaxed so quickly._

   Ariku tilted her head but then smiled and nodded, choosing to brush it off rather than ask another question and sit through an even longer story.  
   “I-it’s ok...You seem to have understood the entire thing better. It’s only natural to be upset over something so terrible, isn’t it?”


End file.
